A not so happy fairy tale
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: A Cinderella Story. What will happen to Lizzie when her brother Robert goes off to college? Will her stepfamily get the better of her. read and find out I'm not good with summaries but please read
1. Characters

A not so happy fairy tale Characters

Lizzie Borden- Cinderella age-16 

Robert Borden-Brother age-25

Daemon -lawyer- Prince Charming age -18

Abby Borden- Evil Stepmother age - 45

Emma Borden- Evil Stepsister age -16

Kate Borden– Evil Stepsister age- 18

Andrew Borden-Father age-60


	2. Chapter 1: A family again… Not!

**A NOT SO HAPPY FAIRY TALE **

**A/N:** This takes place in Fall River Massachusetts during the late 1800's

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 1: A family again… Not!

Once upon a time there was a wealthy man named Andrew Borden he was a very successful business man. Him and his family lived in Fall River Massachusetts, in the business part of town so that way he was close to his businesses. During the late 1840's Andrew bought a house on 92second street before his wife Sarah had there children.But in the winter of 1877 Sarah died of a rare disease. Robert was 12 years old at the time of his mothers death and Lizzie was 2 and a half. Robert is outgoing tall about 6'1 and is very handsome has green eyes and looks like his father. Lizzie's is about 5'6 has red hair, blue eyes and is her fathers little princess and is very girlie. Andrew is tall just like Robert and has gray hair with a beard and has green eyes. Andrew loved his children very much. They were a happy family but, as they began to grow their father knew that they needed a mother. So he remarried two years after Sarah had passed away to Abby who had, also been widowed and had two daughters one was his daughter Lizzie ages. For the first time in a long while Robert and Lizzie felt like their family was completed. Even if they did think their stepsisters where brats. Sadly their happiness did not last. Their father soon fell to cancer dieing six months later. Robert and Lizzie where devastated they had just lost there mother 14 years earlier and now there dear father. Now they had to live with there stepmother.

A year after his father's death Robert went off to college only being able to visit home three times a year. While Robert was at college Lizzie stayed with her step family. College may have been going great for Robert but at home it was the opposite for Lizzie. She had become the household servant.

"Lizzie!! what is taking you so long" yelled her stepmother. As she stood at her floor link mirror putting in, her ruby earrings that matched her Victorian area dress.

Lizzie ran into the room dressed in a navy blue bengalese silk dress, that she had had for the past 2 years it was know longer pretty and beautiful, but over the two years the color began to fade. Her long red hair was up and pulled back into a braided bun.

"I'm sorry I was getting ready for school" said Lizzie as she stood in the door way almost out of breath.

"School you're not going to school any more laughed stepmother as she faced Lizzie, with a look that made Lizzie take a step back.

"What!?" shouted Lizzie as she took another step back almost in the door way.She couldn't believe what she was hearing she must have herd it wrong or something.

"Don't you take that tone with me" yelled stepmother. "you're not going and that's that" said the stepmother putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine" said Lizzie as tears filled her bright blue eyes all most running down her checks. She wouldn't cry here,she wouldn't let her stepmother see how much she was hurt and upset.

Lizzie just couldn't believe this If her father was still alive he would tell her it's was going to be OK, and that she wouldn't have to do this anymore but he was dead he had been dead for a year.

"Now go help your stepsisters for school" said her stepmother waving her hand towards the door.

As Lizzie was walking down the hall she just burst into tears she just couldn't believe she was being treated this way she was helpless

"Did you get my homework done" asked Emma as she looked in her hand mirror as Lizzie was fixing her hair.

"Yes I stayed up all night doing your litterateur project" said Lizzie as she got done, putting Emma's long black raven hair into a French bun.Since Emma was taller then Lizzie about 5'9 Lizzie had to stand on a chair to do her hair.

When Lizzie got done with her hair Emma looked in her vanity mirror to make shore it was perfect. Her light brown dress matched her light brown eyes. Emma is also very proper just like a young women was expected to act.

"Hay Lizzie how do I look" asked Kate as she spun around in a bright blue dress.Also causing her beach blond hair that was in curls(that day) to go around her head as well. Kate is complete opposite of Emma,she is all girl witch is also how young Lady's are to act. And has dark green eyes.

"You look great" replied Lizzie as she rolled her eyes. She new that if she didn't tell her that Kate would go tell her mother and she would be in for it.

"Ready for school girls" asked the stepmother as she came into the big bedroom.

The stepmother is 5'3 has black hair just like Emma has gray eyes and is very mean to Lizzie.

"What about Lizzie?" asked Emma as she looked at Lizzie.

"She won't be going anymore" she replied coldly slamming the door after her.

Lizzie stood there for a few moments as fresh tears filled her eyes.

**A/N:**Oh Poor Lizzie. **Please REVIEW** and **be nice** thanks:)


	3. Chapter 2: Coming home

Chapter 2: Coming home

"Are you ready for spring break?" asked Chad as he and Robert left there last class for spring break.

"Am I ever? First I'm going to go home and visit with my sister for a few days then straight on to fairhaven" replied Robert looking at Chad.

"What about you?"

"Sweet me"? I'm off to my girlfriend's house starting tomorrow". Answered Chad walking down the hallway with his friend.

"I can't wait to see my sister. It's been too long". Robert said this with a big dopey smile on his face. Yet he couldn't help but worry that something was wrong.

Lizzie's House

"Now girls your stepbrother is on his way here so you best be on your best behavior" said the stepmother to her daughters.

"But where always good mother" said Emma with a sweet smile on her face.

" Ya right you wine when you don't get your way" throught Lizzie then said "My brothers coming" asked Lizzie excitedly.

"Yes he wrote a letter telling us he was coming replied the stepmother holding the letter in her hand.

Lizzie couldn't believe it her brother was coming for a visit she was so happy.

Even through her stepsisters looked like they would rather be doing something else.

Later on that day Robert finally arrived.

"Robert!" yelled Lizzie as she jumped into his arms and gave him a huge.

"Hay Liz how have you been" asked Robert.

"I've been..." but before she could finish telling her brother how she had been treated her step family walked in.

" Robert how is college" asked stepmother as she gave him a huge.

"Good I'm becoming a banker and business owner just like my father" replied Robert with joy in his voice.

While Lizzie was happy that her brother was home her step family was not happy at all.

For the next couple of hours they talked about mundane things until finally Robert had to go.

"I have to get going" said Robert standing up.

"No shouted Lizzie" standing up quickly "you just got here" . "I thought you were going to stay for a few days" she said almost to the point of tears.

"Sorry Liz but I have to go to fairhaven for a couple days but I will be back" said Robert going over and giving her a hug and kiss on the for head.

When the door finally shut Lizzie began to scream and cry and begging her brother not to leave "don't go yelled Lizzie. " Please don't go"

**A/N**: Sorry it took me so long for to get chapter two up. What will happen to Lizzie when her brothers gone again.Please leave a **REVIEW**.


	4. Chapter 3:List of chores

Chapter 3: List of chores

Chapter 3: List of chores

Abby turned violently to Lizzie, anger apparent on her face, "Now that your brother is gone you have some chores to do." said Abby.

The wicked smile that slunk across her lips made Lizzie ill.

"What?" Lizzie couldn't believe her ears, slowly she wiped the tears from her eyes in disbelief. Her brother had just left her; she had just emotionally broken down, screaming, crying, the work. And still she was forced to continue this slavery?

" Sweep, mop, wax the floors, do the laundry and put everyone's cloths away, and then when you are finished with that then you can sweep the chimney" said the stepmother pointing at the floor.

" When do you think Robert will be back again? asked Lizzie as she looked at the door with worry in her eyes.

The stepmother just ignored her question and went on with her business.

"Now get to work!" ordered the stepmother as she walked out of the room.

Days… weeks…months went by and Lizzie still hadn't heard from Robert.

Normally Robert wrote to Lizzie on a regular basis. Unknown to Lizzie the stepmother was taking the letters and burning them in the fireplace.

**A/N**: Sorry this chapter is short the next chapter should be longer maybe. Please leave a **REVIEW** and please be nice in the **REVIEW**.


	5. Chapter 4:Letters

Chapter 4: Letters

"How was your sister doing" asked Chad.

"I could tell something was wrong, but she never had a chance to tell me" answered Robert worried.

"When are you going home again?" asked Chad.

"Probably next week, but I don't know I sent a letter home saying that I was coming, but Lizzie never replied." Said Robert.

When the mail came the stepmother saw that there was a letter form Robert to Lizzie. She opened it and began to read:

"Dear Lizzie, I will be coming home next week. I am looking forward to seeing you again so soon" sighed with Love your brother Robert.

"What he can't" said the stepmother.

With that said the stepmother went inside and burned the letter like she had done with the others. As she was in the process of doing so Lizzie walked in, and asked

"is there any mail for me?

" "No" said the stepmother turning around.

"Now go and do the homework my precious Kate and Emma got at school today, and don't forget to do your chores as well! "Said the stepmother.

As Lizzie was walking up the stairs she couldn't help but wonder why she hadn't gotten a letter from her brother.

**A/N**: what do you think will Lizzie ever get a letter from her brother read on and find out? Please leave a **REVIEW**.


	6. Chapter 5:Finding out the truth

Chapter 5: Finding out the truth

A week went past and Lizzie had still not heard form Robert.

"Lizzie I need you to clean the floors" said the stepmother.

"But I… "Lizzie didn't get to finish her sentence before she was cut off.

"I know you did them last week, but there not clean enough! How many times do I have to tell you to? "Re clean them before it gets through your head" said the stepmother with a cold smile.

Lizzie just signed with sadness and got the stuff to clean the floors.Later on that day Lizzie was washing the floor when the doorbell rang.

Lizzie went and answered it. "May I help…" she looked up and was surprised to see Robert standing there.

" Oh I've missed you" said Lizzie as she gave him a hug.

"What happened to you" asked Robert with concern.

"The year you left for college I… I was forced to become a servant that's why I'm dressed like this" cried Lizzie.

"Did you ever get to finish high school" asked Robert he was so concerned that he wasn't shire he wanted to know the answer.

"No our stepmother pulled me out she said I wouldn't be finishing school" said Lizzie crying on Roberts shoulder.

"Lizzie who's at the door" asked stepmother? "Oh it's Robert".

" How could you treat my sister like this…? Not letting her finish school!" Asked Robert.

"I figured what's the use of school she won't need it she will always work for me!" Said the stepmother.

"If our father were still alive he'd… he'd" started Robert.

"He'd what" asked the stepmother coldly.

"He would have put a stop to this that's what" said Robert.

"Well he's dead and until Lizzie is of age she has to live under my roof and follow my rules" said the stepmother.

"That's true" sighed Robert. "But one day she will be of age and then she will be free of you" said Robert.

"But until then she stays here with me" said the stepmother taking Lizzie's arm.

"Fine" but only because she can't come with me" said Robert looking at them both.

" But I don't want to stay here… she's awful" cried Lizzie.

"I'm sorry Lizzie truly I am, but until you become of age you haveto stay here" said Robert as he turned and walked out of the door defeated. As he walked away tears started to fill Lizzie's eyes then falling to the ground as her stepmother closed the door.

**A/N**: So what do you think? Please leave a **Review**.


	7. Chapter 6:Doomed

Chapter 6: Doomed

"How could she treat Lizzie like that" said Robert angrily pacing around his dorm room his hand's in fist.

"how are we going to get her out of your stepmother's house she isn't 18 yet" said Chad sitting down on his bed.

"I don't know but we'll think of something" said Robert with concern in his voice.

Robert new he had to think of something and fast before it was to late.

Back to Lizzie

"Well looks like you'll be staying here for the next two years" laughed the stepmother.

"You heard what my brother said when I'm 18 I can leave" said Lizzie.

"That's what you think" said the stepmother with a cold smile.

Lizzie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What?!" Cried Lizzie shocked.

"Until that day comes you have to do what I say and I decide whether or not you can leave or stay" said the stepmother giving Lizzie an awfule look.

Unable to take this curlety Lizzie ran to her room and started to cry.

"I can't take this anymore, father I wish you where here you would have never let this happen"Sobbed Lizzie as she shut her bed room door and layed on her bed as she continued to cry.

**A/N**: Oh know will Lizzie ever get out of her stepmothers house? Please leave a **Review**.


	8. Chapter 7:Hope

Chapter 7: Hope

"I have a plan" said Robert standing up with a smile on his face.

"What" asked Chad as he got up from his chair at his desck?

"We will take my stepmother to court and tell the judge how Lizzie has been treated and we'll get her the best lawyer money can buy" said Robert.

"How are we going to tell Lizzie your stepmother intercepts all of the letters that you send to Lizzie" asked Chad with worry in his voice?

"I don't know" says Robert but if our stepmother finds out she will make sure that Lizzie stays with her".

"I wonder if you could call Lizzie" said Chad.

"You know that is a really good idea… I think I'll call her tomorrow" said Robert.

The next day Lizzie was washing the dishes when the phone rang.

"Hello" asked Lizzie.

"Hay Lizzie it's me" said Robert.

"Oh it's so good to hear your voice ever since your last visit it has been much worse around here" said Lizzie .

"Are you some were that you can talk to me safely" asked Robert?

"Yeah our stepmother went out to have lunch with friends" said Lizzie then asked "what's wrong".

"I have an idea that might just get you out of that house for good"! Said Robert excitedly.

"What is it? Tell me! Said Lizzie with excitement in her voice.

"Well take our stepmother to court and tell the judge how you've been treated he'll just have to take our side" said Robert.

"That's a good idea" said Lizzie. "But how I don't have a lawyer and I don't think I could represent myself".

"I will get you the best lawyer money can buy" said Robert.

"When is the trial" asked Lizzie. "Actually it is in two weeks" said Robert.

So the trial was set but what Lizzie didn't know was that her stepmother had walked in and heard every thing!

"Who was that her stepmother asked.

"Wrong number" lied Lizzie as she walked out of the room.

**A/N**: Will Lizzie get out of her stepmothers house for good. Read on and find out. Please leave a **REVIEW**.


	9. Chapter 8:Revenge

Chapter 8: Revenge

Chapter 8: Revenge

"So she's taking me to court is she well we will just have to see about that" said the stepmother with a laugh.

"Kate, Emma come here" yelled the stepmother.

"Yeah mom what's wrong" asked Kate as her and Emma came in the room.

"Your stepsister is taking me to court that what wrong" said the stepmother with anger in her voice.

"What are you going to do about it" asked Emma looking at her mother with worry on her face.

"I'm going to turn everyone against her" said the stepmother with an evil smile.

The sisters just looked at one another but didn't say a word.

They had never seen there mother so mad except when she was mad at Lizzie.

Later on that day Lizzie is talking to Robert again.

"Who is my lawyer" asked Lizzie with .

"Damien" said Robert.

**A/N**: I know it's a short chapter but they should get longer. Please leave a **REVIEW**.


	10. Chapter 9:The Trial part 1

Chapter 9: The Trial part 1

"Lizzie this is your lawyer Damien" said Robert introducing Lizzie to a tall, handsome,plight outgoing young man that was about close to her age.

"It's is so nice to meet you" said Lizzie with a smile.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine" said Damien who offered a smile in return.

"Now then" he said suddenly very serious" lets get started and work out a game plan. "Here is what I want you to say…

"I'm so scared" said Lizzie as they entered the court room. When they entered the room it was full of people watching her as she entered the court room.

"Don't be" said Robert putting his hand on her shoulder.

"All rise for the judge" said the officer.

"I call Miss Lizzie Borden to the stand your honor" said the opposing lawyer.

"Now Lizzie I want you to tell us everything that has happened" said the opposing lawyer turning to Lizzie.

"It all started after my brother, Robert, went off to college…I was …I was forced to do everything from the dishes to scrubbing the bathrooms" said Lizzie as she looked at the jury tears filled her bright blue eyes.

"How long has this been going on exactly? Asked the opposing lawyer.

"About three years" cried Lizzie as the tears began to fall.

"What other things did your stepmother tell you" asked the opposing lawyer pacing back and forth.

"She told me that I was to stay with her for the next two year' and there was nothing I could do about it, then I ran to my room crying my eyes out" sobbed Lizzie putting her head into her hands crying even harder. It was a few minuets before the opposing lawyer ended the questioning.

"No more questions your honor so the witness may step down" said the opposing lawyer.

As Lizzie sat down everyone in the court room looked at her. When she sat down Robert tolled her it was going to be OK.

"Damien you may now call on a witness" said the judge.

"I call Abby Borden to the stand your honor" said Damien.

"Is it true that you have treated your stepdaughter badly the last three years" asked Damien.

"Oh no I would ever do that" said the stepmother.

"So are you saying that you have always treated her well" asked Damien.

"Of course I am I have always treated her as if she were one of my own daughters" said Abby.

"Did you ever tell Lizzie that she couldn't finish school" asked Damien.

"What are you talking about I have never said any thing of the kind" said Abby.

"Didn't you tell Lizzie that she would never get to leave the house ever" asked Damien with anger in his voice.

"I never said that I said that she could leave when ever she wanted" laid Abby

"I have no more questions your honor" said Damien with a sigh.

"Your witness" said Damien as he took his seat.

"I would like to call up Lizzie brother Robert Borden" asked the opposing lawyer.

"Go ahead" said the judge with a wave of his hand.

"Robert did you have any idea that Lizzie was treated the way she was" asked the opposing lawyer.

"No I had known idea because when I would come for a visit she was always dressed nice and treated nice" said Robert looking at the opposing laywer.

" Damien its your witness I have no more questions your honor" said the opposing lawyer

"When did you find out about the way Lizzie was treated" asked Damien as he walked up to the witness stand.

"The last time I was over for a visit about three weeks ago" said Robert.

"What was your reaction when you saw your sister dressed the way she was" asked Damian.

"I was shocked be on belief" said Robert looking at Lizzie.

"When your stepmother came to the door what did you say to her" asked Damien pacing back and forth once again.

"I told her that if are father was still alive he would of put a stop to this, then she said he was dead and that Lizzie had to stay with her" answered Robert.

"No more questions your honor" said Damien"

"But I would like to call on the two daughters of Mrs. Borden Please" asked Damien.

"That's fine" said the judge

"Emma have you ever noticed your mother treating Lizzie badly" asked Damien.

"Why no sir she always treated her well" said Emma with an evil smile.

"Kate has Lizzie been made to do your homework" asked Damien.

"No sir we always do our own homework" said Kate with a sneer.

"Have you always liked your stepsister" asked Damien.

"Yes sir we have always liked her" said both of the sisters

"I have no more questions your honor" said Damien

"That's all for today court is adjourned until tomorrow" said the judge.

As Lizzie, Robert and Damien were heading out the door Abby, Emma and Kate gave Lizzie a mean look.

**A/N**: Oh no will things turn out good for Lizzie or will everything fall apart? **Please Review**


	11. Chapter 10:The Court House

Chapter10: The Court House

Chapter10: The Court House

"Now what are we going to do" asked Kate as they heared out the court house doors.

"We are going to make sure that she is not at the trial" said Abby.

"But how" asked Emma as her, her sister and her mother got in the buggey.

"You'll see" said Abby as they drove off.

"Did you see the way our stepmother and her daughters looked at me" said Lizzie.

"Don't you worry about them" said Damien.

"Well we better get some sleep before tomorrow" said Robert.

"Okay well I'll meet you guys at the court house tomorrow" said Lizzie.

"Alright "agreed Robert and Damien.

While Lizzie was writing a paper for the trial the was a knock at the door.

"Yes" asked Lizzie.

"Room service" said the man at the door.

"I didn't order room service" said Lizzie.

"They just told me to bring it here" said the man.

She took it from him and sat it on the table.

After she finished her notes and ate Lizzie went to bed not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

**A/N**: I'm sorry it another short chapter I'll try to make them longer **Please REVIEW**.


	12. Chapter 11:Help!

Chapter 11: Help!

"Where's Lizzie she said that she would meet us here" said Robert with worry in his voice.

"All rise for the judge" said the officer once again.

"Where is Miss Borden" asked the judge as he sat down looking at Robert and Damien.

"We don't know your honor" said Damien.

"We'll go look for her" said Robert as he and Damien raced out of the courtroom.

The stepmother, Abby and her daughters Kate and Emma just looked at each other and smiled.

When the boys got back to the hotel where Lizzie had been staying they had some trouble.

"How are we going to get in" asked Damien.

"Easy we'll just ask the hotel manager to unlock the door" said Robert and went to get the manager.

When they got the door opened they say that Lizzie was unconscious.

As they rushed toward her they both yelled her name.

"What's that" asked Damien pointing to a glass on the floor next to her.

Robert went over and picked it up and said. "It…Its smells like poison".

"What are we going to do now" asked Damien.

"I don't know but whatever it is we had better do it fast, this doesn't look good" said Robert as he put his head in his hands.

**A/N**: Oh know what will happen to Lizzie read on and find out. Please leave a **REVIEW**. I'm not putting up anymore chapters till I get at least three **REVIEWS**.


	13. Chapter 12:bad news

Chapter 12: Bad news

Chapter 12: Bad news

An hour went by and her condition didn't change it began to get worse.

Suddenly Damien said "I have an idea I'll be right back" as he walked out the door. Unfortunately for Robert he didn't tell where he was going. Robert prayed that he would hurry.

"Lizzie please wake up" cried Robert taking her hand.

Another hour went by before Damien came back."What took you so long we're running out of time!" said Robert.

He brought an experimental drug with him. "I have some medicine but i don't know it might not be worth it " said Damien as he ran into the room.

"What is it" asked Robert as he let go of Lizzie's hand and looked up at Damien with worry.

"This drug has a 50 percent chance of getting her healthy unfortunately there is also a 50 percent chance that it will kill her" said Damien with worry in his voice.

"What should we do" asked Robert putting his hand over his mouth then putting his hand through his hair.

"It's your choice she's your sister" said Damien.

Robert gave Lizzie a long look.

Taking a deep breath "Give her the medicine at least then there will be a chance of saving her" said Robert with the sounds of hope and worry in his voice.

As Damien was about to give her the medicine there was a knock on the door.

"May I help you" asked Robert as he opened the door.

"My name is Dr. Brown I was sent by the hotel manager to take a look at your sister" said the man as he went over to look at Lizzie.

20 minutes went by when finally the doctor came out of the room to tell them the news.

"There is no hope the poison has gotten into her blood stream... I'm so sorry" said Brown as he shut the door to Lizzie's room.

**A/N**: Oh no what will Robert do without Lizzie. Read on and find out Please Leave a **REVIEW**.


	14. Chapter 13:Saved at last

Chapter 13: Saved at last

Chapter 13: Saved at last

"No I can't lose my sister she's the only family I have left" cried Robert as he put is head in his hands and began to cry.

"I'm sorry but I've done all I can do for her" said Dr. Brown as he walked over to Robert and Damien.

"What about that medicine I got" asked Damien as he stood up.

"We can try it but I'm not promising anything" said Dr. Brown as he walked back and forth. The doctor gave Lizzie the medicine.

"Now all we can do is wait" said Brown looking at at both men.

For a while they sat in silence until they heard a groan coming from Lizzie's room. When they got in the room they saw that she was sitting up in her bed.

"Oh thank god she's alive" said Damien as Robert hugged her.

"I was afraid I had lost you" said Robert. "What happened" asked Lizzie as she huged her brother.

"You were poisoned" said Damien looking at Lizzie.

"By who" asked Lizzie with worry in her voice?

"By our stepmother" said Robert as he took Lizzies hand.

"We should get back to the court house now and then we can tell the judge about this" said Damien.

As they raced out the door to the court house.

**A/N**: Will they get to the court house in time or will it be too late. **REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14:The Trial Part 2

Chapter 14: The Trial Part 2

Chapter 14: The Trial Part 2

"Well I guess there not coming back" said the opposing lawyer as he sat back in his chair.

"That's it court is adjourned" said the judge.

"No wait" yelled Robert as they raced into into the court room.

"Were here please press on we have some important news to tell you" said Damien as he caught his breath.

"Fine we'll press on but no more information will be taken" said the judge looking at them.

"But…said Lizzie as she looked at the judge with no hope in her eyes.

"No more information…please read the verdict now" said the judge.

The officer stood up and said. "This court finds the defendant Not Guilty of all charges" as he looked at the people in the room.

"No" cried Lizzie as she put her hand to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Liz I wish there was something more that I could do" said Damien as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lizzie until the day you turn 18 you are to remain with your stepmother" said the judge looking at Lizzie. "Court is now adjourned".

"I can't believe it all that for nothing" cried Lizzie as tears ran down her face she just couldn't believe she had to be the servant for the next two years.

"Lizzie lets go" said the stepmother as her and her daughters headed out the door. "One second" said Lizzie turnning around.

"No Now" said the stepmother with a vain look on her face.

As Lizzie was heading out the door the boys stopped her.

"Lizzie be careful" said Robert as he gave her one last huge.

"Thank you for everything" said Lizzie to Damien.

"Your welcome" said Damien. Then as Lizzie turned to leave Damien pulled her back and kissed her then said "I will wait for you"!

THE END

**A/N**: SO what do you think? Please Leave a **REVIEW**. I would like the thank my friend Nora for going over my story for me.

**A/N**:I'm making a sequel its called A Grimm fairy tale and I'm not posting it untill I get more reviews.


End file.
